Christmas through your eyes (an AU ending)
by sexygodDamon
Summary: This is a one shot of Damon and Elena post 6x10 if Kai had not taken Elena and she actually got to come in the door. This is from my Delena Roleplay on twitter and thusly the format is set up showing the pov of each character.


The a one shot (AU) as if Elena was not taken by Kai at the end of 6x10. This is from my Delena roleplay on twitter.  
My Twitter handle: ** sexygodDamon**  
Elena's Twitter handle:**bloodlustlena**

* * *

**Damon:** [I was sitting there with Stefan catching up and sipping a mug of freshly made hot cocoa with an alcoholic flare to mine when I hear my cell ring immediately recognizing the ringtone as Elena's. Stefan gives me an understanding nod and excuses himself and gives me the privacy I was obviously seeking. I answered the phone with that warm inviting tone I only used when talking to Elena] _Hello? Damon, the Christmas elf speaking. How may I be of service?_

**Elena:** ~I can't help the small smile that graces my lips at the sound of Damon's playful yet seductive tone. A sound I never would've thought I'd find amusing. At least, not a few weeks ago when I had no idea I was once in love with Damon. I walk slowly down the one of the hallways at Whitmore Hospital, clutching my phone tightly against my ear. I reply in a soft, tired tone~ _Any chance this elf can grant a wish for a do-over? Or at least some reassurance?_

**Damon:** [My tone was playful as I replied to Elena's question] _Why do you presume that Santa's elves grant wishes? I think you're getting your mythical creatures mixed up._

**Elena:**_ Well, Maybe you can relay the message to Santa?_ ~I laugh softly but it's not completely heartfelt as my saddened eyes survey my surroundings. I sigh tiredly~ _so listen. .I was wondering if maybe we could see each other. I um. .I don't know what we were or. .what we /are/. .all I know is that it's been a really horrible day and. .I just want to see you._

**Damon:** [I pause for a moment before replying in a more serious tone] _You really want to come over? Well.. okay.. I might just surprise you with how well I can listen to stories of your crappy days._

**Elena:** ~a light smile tugs on my lips as I nod slowly at Damon's words, a relief shining in my warm chocolate hues. I tell him I'll be there soon and then make my way to my dorm to change clothes. I was somewhat surprised by my desire to look my best for Damon but I went with it and changed into a low cut shirt, some jeans and a stylish leather jacket I had bought recently. Within an hour I'm walking up to the front door of the boarding house, inhaling a deep, shaky breath. I then notice the mistletoe-hanging in the doorway which elicits a knowing smirk on my lips. I shake my head in amusement as I knock on the door. A few moments later, Damon opens the door in his usual and seemingly familiar way, my smirk quickly broadening~ _Mistletoe. Clever. _

**Damon:** [I open the door when I hear a knock on it; I immediately knew it was Elena as I always seemed to. There was a particular nuance to the sound of each individual's knock that I just had a knack for picking up on as a vampire. Sometimes I thought this was a talent only I knew as even most other vampires didn't seem to recognize a person by the sound of their footsteps or the pattern of their breathing; it seemed to be unique unto myself. I lean against the door frame flashing Elena my trademark smirk]_ oh.. I didn't know you were so easily impressed._

**Elena:** ~I feel my stomach churn with the sensation of butterflies when Damon smirks back at me and I realize I never had this feeling with Liam and in this moment I knew I had made the right decision by letting him go because my heart was being inevitably pulled towards Damon. My breath catches as I search for the right response, my nerves suddenly becoming uneasy as I wait to see if there's a reason Damon had placed the mistletoe there. I was an awkward mess to say the least~

**Damon:** [I playfully roll my eyes at Elena's demeanor now leaning forward to place a kiss upon her cheek just as I had done with Katherine on Elena's porch thinking that she was in fact Elena. The sweet kiss lingers a few moments before I pull away and place my hand on the small of her back guiding Elena into the house]

**Elena:** ~my lips part slightly as Damon leans in close, a part of myself absently expecting a kiss on the lips and I'm surprised by how disappointed I instantly feel when Damon passes my lips and lightly kisses my cheek. In return, they flush a light shade of pink, feeling completely embarrassed but I quickly tuck those emotions away, stepping into the boarding house. I glance around the familiar setting, thinking of how much I'd actually missed this place. And even though I didn't have the memory of mine and Damon's first official meeting, I did still remember the first time we met here in the boarding house. I could recall how intrigued I was of Damon even then~_ so how does it feel to be back home?_ ~I give him a gentle, inquisitive smile~

**Damon:** [I mull over Elena's question of how it feels to be home for a few minutes before replying with an arch of a brow] _It feels.. incomplete.._ [I give Elena a look that conveys a message that I meant incomplete without HER but my expression wasn't accusatory in nature just merely an expressive one. I shrug as I turn and walk over to pour Elena a glass of bourbon] _Home is not a place for it is simply a destination of where your loved ones reside._

**Elena:** ~a look of awe and slight adoration graces my features as I gaze at Damon, thinking over his statement. I was now sitting on the couch and I quickly accepted the glass of bourbon when Damon offered it to me~ _I know this became my home when I burned my house down. .but I have this feeling that this was my home in large part thanks to you._ ~I give Damon a small smile but it quickly fades as a look of longing appears in my gaze as I glance around the living room~_ I just wish I could remember, Damon._

**Damon:** [I take a long sip of bourbon before setting it on a nearby coffee table and taking my place beside Elena. After a moment or two I lay down in a relaxed pose and I rest my head upon Elena's lap, grasping her hand and gently laying it against my chest; never once did it occur to me that I might make Elena uncomfortable with the invasion of her personal space. I close my eyes, breathing softly with a tone to match] _Who knows, Elena.. maybe it'll all come back to you one day._

**Elena:** ~I allow Damon to rest his head in my lap without any thought or hesitance. I couldn't help but feel like this was so natural for us. Before I can contemplate these actions any further, I suddenly remember one of the reasons I needed to see Damon tonight. My lips fall into a frown as my gaze becomes filled with sadness~_ Damon. .there's something you need to know. It's about Liz._

**Damon:** [I fall into silence for several minutes with a contemplative expression; my face falling into a deep frown moments later. I slowly sit up and put a small distance between Elena and myself. I grab my drink and lean back against the couch sipping the alcoholic beverage] _Why do you presume that I didn't know already? I do live with Stefan and he's known for quite awhile._ [I glance towards Elena displaying a sad expression; speaking in a genuine tone] _Thanks for coming over to tell me though. It was very kind of you to think of me._

**Elena:** ~I furrow my brows in confusion at Damon's somewhat sarcastic, defensive remarks~_ Stefan only found out earlier today and I just. .I wanted to be the one to tell you. . and Stefan understood that. .just as he wanted to break the news to Caroline. ._~I glance down at my hands as they clutch the glass of bourbon, my lips falling into a deep frown~

**Damon:** [I glance at Elena with an apologetic expression] _Sorry. Must be the booze talking.. or maybe some lingering effects from death._ [I felt a sense sadness tug at my heart strings]_ I guess vampire blood isn't the cure-all that it's supposed to be. Everything in life has its limitations and watching all your human family and friends die is what it means to have immortality._

**Elena:** ~I nod slowly, keeping my saddened gaze fixated on the floor~ _there's too much death that happens around us, Damon. Too many loved ones lost and we're not talking about old age. Every single one of us have lost our parents. .except Caroline. But now she faces that possibility. ._

**Damon:** [My gaze flickers toward Elena as I sip my Bourbon] _They rarely do die of old age, Elena. It's just life. Life has a tendency to be harsh rather than gentle. She's not the only one losing a parental figure. You are too. And I'm sorry for that but I'm not able to anything about it._

**Elena:** ~I shift my eyes towards Damon, a slight hurt resonating in them as I narrow my gaze~ _do you not think I know that, Damon?! Yes, I feel like I'm losing another parent but I know that /none/ of us can do anything about it!_ ~I sigh harshly before downing the rest of the bourbon and slamming the glass on the nearby table with a loud clank. I then stand up and walk towards the front door, feeling the need for some air. I stop just a few inches from the door and turn back around to face Damon~ _did you not think that maybe I just needed to talk to you. .hear your voice. .see you standing right in front of me because despite everything that's happened. .I can't help but realize how much I /want/ you in my life, Damon! And there's no promise of tomorrow for any of us. ._~I gaze at Damon somewhat longingly but the sadness still resonates~ _I didn't come here to ask for your help, Damon. I came here. .to just be with you. In whatever way that consisted of._

**Damon:** [I set my empty glass down on the table next to Elena's own glass before getting up myself. Elena had grasped the doorknob and begun to open the door when I used my heightened sense of speed to position myself behind her using my strength to shut the door causing Elena to turn around; practically trapping her beneath me. I smirked down at her] _and which way did you intend to be with me when you decided to show up here?_

**Elena:** ~I'm startled by the sudden entrapment of Damon's body, my breathing now erratic as I hesitantly lift my gaze up to meet his daring cerulean hues. I try to reply in a nonchalant manner but I can't quite form coherent thoughts with Damon's presence so close to me~_ I. .I um. .I didn't exactly. .think it through. . I just. .wanted to see where. .it'd lead. ._

**Damon:** [I lean in close, mere inches apart from kissing Elena, speaking in a low seductive tone]_ Well.. then You should stay._ [After a minute or two I move away from Elena, walking back over toward the table to retrieve my empty glass which I intended to refill]_ I don't claim to be the best chef in the world but I could make you something to eat.. if you want._ [My voice picks up a flirty quality as I glance over my shoulder towards Elena] _unless you're craving something else._

**Elena:** ~I wait with bated breath as Damon closes the gap between us, my eyes searching his and flickering towards his lips briefly before I'm suddenly left alone against the front door. I exhale shakily, my undead heart feeling as if it were hammering against my chest. I realized in this moment that I yearned to feel Damon's lips on my own and I didn't know if I would ever feel satisfied until I experienced this. I tried to ease my desires but seeing Damon standing in front of the fireplace triggered something inside me. Something that felt familiar. And before I could even comprehend my actions, I walked briskly towards Damon and enveloped Damon's face within my hands, pulling him impossibly close until our lips met in a passionate, otherworldly kiss~

**Damon:** [I gasp as Elena takes me by surprise; practically shoving me back against the wall next to the fireplace and smothering my mouth with an all too familiar fiery passion. Memory loss hadn't changed the way Elena kissed me and I didn't try to fight her on it because it was the one thing I missed the most aside from Elena actually remembering that she loves me. One of her hands was gripped rather tightly in my tousled dark hair with her other hand clutching the front of my dark button down shirt as Elena bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. I was now breathing noticeably uneven as she kissed me again; clearly enjoying the effect she was obviously having on me. It was something not very many people could ever achieve]

**Elena:** ~it's like my skin instantly ignites with an unimaginable electricity the moment my lips crash against Damon's, my fingers quickly finding their way into Damon's raven locks. I gasp against his lips, begging for air but not wanting to break this intense lip lock. I felt his hands gripping my hips which made me absently grind against his center, a soft moan vibrating from my mouth into Damon's, our tongues dancing with a fiery need~

**Damon:** [I groaned against Elena's mouth as I managed to break the insanely passionate kiss. I felt consumed by so many emotions in this this moment that shown so clearly in my expressive crystal clear blue eyes. I spoke with a low husky tone of voice]_ As much as I love making out with you as you can probably tell.. I don't want you to do this if it's just going to end up being just some regret tomorrow._

**Elena:** ~I gasp when Damon suddenly breaks the kiss, my mind becoming aware of how swollen my lips are from the intense exchange. I can feel them pulsating with a tingling sensation. I slowly open my heavy lidded eyes to gaze at Damon, my voice raspy but filled with determination~ _feeling the way I do when I'm with you. .the intensity. .it scares me a little but. .I refuse to run away from it. .from you. ._

**Damon:** [I lay my head back against the wall with my eyes lingering on Elena's face] _I've had my fair share of rejection in my lifetime and I don't want to go back to that place. I know you don't even remember exactly what happened when I snapped your brother's neck. Rejection happened. I had tried to get back with Katherine and she told me that she never once loved me. So I went to you trying to get you to admit that you loved me and I was met with more rejection. I was so drunk and it made me feel so broken like no one could ever love me and your brother unfortunately became a target. I didn't really think of the consequences of my actions. About your feelings. I didn't think about you. It was selfish. I think if I thought you hated me then it'd give me license not to care. Because caring is to feel heartbroken. You were hella pissed at me but I don't think hate was actually in the equation. You cared about me even if you thought you shouldn't._

**Elena:** ~I exhale harshly, cupping Damon's face as I close my eyes and lean forward to rest my forehead against his, trying to calm my nerves and form coherent thoughts~_ I'm not rejecting you, Damon. I /want/ this. ._~one of my hands glides down to his chest, pressing my palm firmly against Damon's heart~ _and even though I want you in every sense of the word. ._~a small smile curves on my lips before I open my eyes to search Damon's~ _maybe we should take this slow. ._

**Damon:** [I search Elena's warm chocolate eyes with my contrasting cool oceanic ones. I seem hesitant before putting speech to my thoughts] _How can you forgive me for what I've done? You were so absolutely sure that you hated me but now here you are in my house plying me with kisses and wanting to rekindle our relationship. I tried to kill your brother, Elena. That didn't change. I actually did kill your friend Aaron. How does one forgive those types of things?_

**Elena:** ~I give Damon a genuine and sympathetic gaze, my thumb lightly grazing his cheek~ _I think I've always seen that part of you that is worth saving. I can't exactly explain my feelings for you, Damon. But they exist and they're real..no matter how terrified the thought makes me_ ~a light, breathless chuckle escapes me~

**Damon:** [My brows furrow upon hearing Elena's sympathetic words and the gentle way she placed her hand upon my face makes me feel as if my heart skipped a beat. My crystalline clear blue eyes have an expressive quality to them as I search Elena's warm inviting ones. I spoke earnestly as I grasped Elena's hands in my own] _Listen, Elena. I know you don't remember.. but I just wanted you to know that I am sorry about the things I've done to hurt you.  
_

**Elena:** ~a half smile curves my lips but a genuine understanding resides within my darkened cocoa hues. I whisper softly~ _I know you are, Damon. And. .I know I forgave you a long time ago but. .considering I don't remember any of it. .I need you to hear it all again._ ~I search Damon's mesmerizing orbs, easily getting lost in them~_ I forgive you, Damon Salvatore._

**Damon:** [I give a gentle smile with my sultry gaze fixated on Elena as I take the initiative and I pull her close. I feel Elena slide her hand across my shoulder blade to rest it on my broad muscular shoulder. I close my eyes breathing softly as I rest my head against Elena's. I spoke softly as we began to sway to our own rhythm. It didn't matter that there was no music. It felt all the same to me]_ thank you.._

**Elena:** ~I found myself melting into Damon's toned body, his arms cradling me against him so perfectly. It took a few moments for me to realize Damon and I were moving slowly to a silent rhythm, one that seemed very familiar. My fingers tightened around his as I exhaled a content sigh~

**Damon:** [After a few minutes of intimate dancing with Elena, she was absently arching her neck giving me a silent invitation that she was probably not entirely cognizant of. Elena's long silky tresses spilled over her shoulder and down her back like a cascading waterfall of dark chocolate when she tilted her head backwards; exposing her long slender neck for me. Before I even had a chance to realize precisely what I was doing I found myself sinking my fangs into Elena's throat]

**Elena:** ~I gasp sharply at the sudden feel of Damon's fangs sinking into my silken neck, my eyes widening in surprise. My fingers dig deeply into Damon's muscular shoulders as I gradually melt into his embrace. I had never experienced blood sharing with another vampire. Or not that I remembered. It was an erotic yet exhilarating feeling and I soon found myself getting lost in ecstasy Damon was sending through me as he began to eagerly drink my cool crimson~

**Damon:** [As soon as my fangs sink into Elena's neck and the taste if her blood hits my vampiric senses I get lost in the erotic high that inevitably comes with this particular level of intimate contact. I felt impossibly close to Elena now because it's an unwritten rule of vampirism that you only blood share between our own kind when your two souls are bound to one another]

**Elena:** ~I sigh in pleasure, my eyes falling closed as my head rolls back slightly to give Damon better access to my neck. My nimble fingers thread their way into Damon's raven locks, gripping them tightly as a light headed sensation envelopes me, making my body relax completely into Damon's embrace, his name rolling off my tongue in a salacious whisper~_ Damon. ._

**Damon:** [I slide my hands up over Elena's jeans clad hips as I drink deeply eventually slipping them beneath the hem of her shirt with my fingertips grazing her warm mocha skin. That's when Elena grasps my hands to stop them from roaming any further than they already had and moments later I withdrew my fangs from Elena's throat. I slowly drew my eyes upwards which had a hazy sensual quality to them to meet with Elena's inquisitive dark velvety ones with her rich cool crimson still dripping from my parted lips]

**Elena:** ~I continue to grasp Damon's hand as I try to gather coherent thoughts, my heavy desire filled eyes fluttering open to meet his questioning gaze. I sigh softly~_ I'm. .I'm sorry. .I just. ._~I swallow thickly, trying to control my desires. I had never felt something so powerful in my life~ _I just want to. .take things slow. ._~I search Damon's piercing cerulean hues before leaning in close, my thumb lightly grazing the corner of Damon's lips, swiping away my blood before capturing his beckoning mouth in a sensual kiss~

**Damon:** [This kiss doesn't last but a few lingering moments before I pull away; whispering against Elena's mouth before completely backing off] _well.. then you better stop kissing me, Elena. We have a bad track record with control._ [I arch a brow giving Elena a knowing look. I knew Elena didn't remember any of those times but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out it was the absolute truth]

**Elena:** ~I absently pout my lips out when Damon completely backs off, leaving me with a slight emptiness. I lower my head, gently grazing the spot on my neck where Damon's eager mouth was just attached~ _um. .I should probably go._ ~I briefly smile in Damon's direction before walking towards the door~

**Damon:** _Elena.. really?_ [I Sigh and immediately grasps Elena's forearm as she walks towards the door]_ C'mon?_ [I gaze at her longingly absently drawing Elena closer] _I was just being honest with you. I'm not the best at self control especially when it comes to you._

**Elena:** ~I sigh as Damon pulls me back towards him, my chocolate doe eyes hesitantly meeting his genuine gaze~ _yes, I can see that._ ~a small smirk graces my lips as my hands lightly glide up Damon's chest~_ listen. .this isn't exactly easy for me either but. . it'll be even harder if I can't even kiss you, Damon. . _

**Damon:** [I gaze at her with a sweet expression but suddenly something about what Elena just said strikes me as funny. First a smirk tugs the corners of my mouth before turning into genuine laughter] _Yes... Elena.. things tend to get pretty /hard/ when you're around.._ [Seeing the wheels turn as Elena quickly picks up on my train of thought just seems to amuse me to no end]

**Elena:** ~I roll my eyes playfully at Damon's suggestive remark, pushing against his chest in a teasing manner~ _you're hilarious, Damon Salvatore. ._ ~my fingers clutch the collar of Damon's shirt~ _so what is our solution to this?_

**Damon:** [I shrug] _depends on the rules, you know?_ [I arch a brow before before displaying a devious expression, my baby blue crystalline hues glimmering with a mischievous quality]_ I wanna show you something but you have to trust me? Do you trust me, Elena?_

**Elena:** ~I arch an amused brow, my lips curving into a sinful smirk as my hand glides over Damon's muscular shoulder. I contemplate Damon's question but it only takes a few moments for me to give him a genuine response~_ yes. I trust you completely._

**Damon:** [I nod and reach up to close Elena's eyes with a gentile motion of my hand. I then maneuver her to turn around so her back is lightly pressed against my muscular chest. My lips are at the portal of Elena's ear as I speak in a husky tone]_ I'm gonna show you the way to a vampire's heart. Literally. If you're gonna stake a vampire you should know where to strike. I taught you this once before but I suspect you don't remember it._ [I grasp Elena's hand and bring it up showing her where the sternum is] _Feel that? It's a solid plate of bone._ [I then sneak my hand up underneath the hem of Elena's shirt whilst practically ignoring just how hard Elena was now breathing. My fingers trail along her heated skin as I start to firmly press my fingers against her in a particular spot just below her ribcage] _Right here. Just below the ribcage.. next to the spine. That is your way to a vampire's heart._

**Elena:** ~I gasp softly when Damon suddenly turns me around and presses my back against his front, the action catching me off guard. My skin ignites with an electric sensation at the simple sound of Damon's husky voice ghosting past the portal of my breathing becomes labored as Damon's skillful fingers touch certain parts of my body, making me become insanely aroused which fascinated me because Damon was barely doing anything. I clutch the sides of his hips, my head absently rolling back on his shoulder as I try to steady my breathing~ _did this. .type of seduction. .work. .the first time around, Damon?_

**Damon:** [I scoff at Elena]_ I wasn't trying to seduce you._ [My voice oozes a cockiness]_ if I was trying to seduce you.. you'd already be in my bed by now. I tend to have that effect upon the female persuasion. _

**Elena:** ~I sigh heavily, feeling a twinge of jealousy at the mention of the female population in general~ _yes. I recall that you've definitely had your rounds with the women of Mystic Falls_ ~I press my lips into a thin line as I turn back around to face Damon, searching Damon's expression~

**Damon:** [I just give Elena a teasing smile] _are you irrationally jealous of the entire female population, Elena Gilbert? Might I remind you of who your ex boyfriend is?_ [I arch a brow before cupping Elena's face] _I was once jealous of my brother but not anymore. You wanna know why? ..because you're my girl and you love me even if you don't quite remember it. _

**Elena:** ~I can't conceal the tears that suddenly form in my eyes after hearing Damon's words. My hands lightly glide over his as they cup my face but I don't remove them, enjoying Damon's loving touch. I manage a small smile~_ I wish I could remember. . so badly. _

**Damon:** [My sympathetic gaze lingers on Elena's face, nothing but love shinning within the sky blue hues. My voice had a warm soothing quality; a tone of voice that I only used when speaking to Elena in this manner]_ I know you do, Elena. And I wish I could fix this for you.. but I can't.. but I'll keep the memories safe for both of us. Okay? _

**Elena:** ~a single tear slips down my cheek as I nod~ _okay. ._~my lips broaden into a gentle smile, Damon's thumb lightly grazing my cheekbone to wipe away the fallen tear~ _we can make new ones. Right, Damon?_

**Damon:** [I speak in a soft tone]_ Yeah.. of course._ [I place a kiss against the back of Elena's hand before moving past her to lay down on the couch and flipping on the expansive flat screen TV. I glance up at Elena from my spot on the comfortable couch giving her questioning gaze before speaking] _I promise I won't actively try to seduce you, okay? You can even pick what to watch._

**Elena:** ~I give a light laugh at Damon's suggestion as I make my way towards the couch. I slowly lay down next to him, having to scoot in impossibly close to make sure I didn't fall off~ _I'm not sure I'll be able to pay attention to what's on the TV. _~I lay with my back against Damon's chest, my eyes briefly glancing up at the large screen when I feel Damon's arm slip around me~

**Damon:**_ All right then._ [I snatch the remote from Elena's hand and start flipping through the channels until I come upon Bambi that happened to be playing on the Disney channel] _oh! Look, Stefan's favorite movie! _

**Elena:** ~an adorable giggle escapes my lips at Damon's remark~ _I don't see how he can feed on poor innocent Bambi. ._~the smile remains etched over my lips as my warm chocolate hues fixate on the screen a few moments. I then suddenly roll over so that I'm facing Damon, my hand resting against his chest~ _tell me some things about us. Like. .certain stuff we liked to do together_

**Damon:** [I blink slowly as Elena turns on her side so she can face me, now resting her hand against my chest. I turn down the sound on tv and rest the remote on Elena's hip. I can't seem to help where my mind immediately begins to wonder when Elena asks me what kind of things did we like to do together. I cleared my throat trying my best to subdue the sexual thoughts I was having but it was probably already fairly obvious to Elena what I was thinking about] _well.. um.. we.. uh.. You have a habit of ripping practically every shirt I own. So then you'd drag me shopping and I'd end up with new shirts that are any other color besides black. One time we even went to New York but you had your stone cold bitch switch on. But that was my fault too. Do you even remember being sired to me? _

**Elena:** ~I can't help the gentle smile that forms on my lips as I listen to Damon speak of our passionate encounters, finding it amusing that I had tried to put more color into Damon's wardrobe. I was becoming very aware of our close proximity, my heart and body practically yearning to indulge in the growing need I had. I briefly glance down to Damon's lips before dragging my eyes back up to meet Damon's~ _sort of. I remember being sired to you and the feelings I had for you was only due to the sire bond which was eliminated when I flipped the switch._ ~I lightly glide my hand up Damon's chest and around his neck~ _but I know now that my feelings were real. ._

**Damon:** [I gaze at Elena with a serious expression] _well. A sire-bond between vampires only occurs when a human has very strong emotional feelings for the vampire who sired them before they turn.. It's why Caroline never became sired to me. She wasn't in love with me, unlike you._ [I lazily drape my arm over Elena's side as my enchanting pale shades of blue continue to search hers]

**Elena:** ~I just gaze at Damon, my expression one of wonder. My thumb gently traces his jawline before murmuring softly~ _I honestly don't know how you're being so patient with me. I mean, it frustrates me every second of every day not having those memories, knowing I'm missing what seems to be the most amazing time of my life. .and here you are. You actually have those memories in tact and. .I can't imagine how heartbreaking it must be for you. Damon._

**Damon:** [My expressive eyes that were the color of a clear azure sky we fixated on Elena's face, with such an intensity to them. My voice managed to contrast my gaze] _I was heartbroken when I came back from the dead.._ [I pause a moment to reflect on how strange that sounded, but I push the thought away before I lose my train of thought]_ it hurt like hell.. but listen I've hurt you in unimaginable ways but somehow you forgave me and somehow fell in love with me. ..And most importantly I'm just feeling thankful to be here at all. _

**Elena:** ~I search Damon's emotional eyes, my mind racing with a million thoughts as I contemplate how much my life has changed in the last few weeks especially since Damon had been back. I lean in closer, resting my forehead against his as I speak in a genuine whisper~ _I'm thankful you're here too. ._~I let the silence resonate between Damon and I before I close the gap and capture Damon's lips in a meaningful, sensual kiss~

**Damon:** [The moment Elena's mouth met mine and her lips molded so perfectly against mine, I felt my will and sense of self-control begins to waiver. I knew what Elena had told me.. about wanting to take it slow but I was quickly losing that battle to my passionate side. I didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss that Elena had initiated]

**Elena:** ~I moan softly against Damon's lips when he deepens the kiss, my tongue slipping through his parted mouth to tangle with his. My heart was still a bit hesitant at moving too quickly but my body was saying something completely different. I absently place my leg over Damon's, gliding it up to his hips~

**Damon:** [I groan in pleasure against Elena's mouth with the way she was kissing me. I needed more.. I needed her.. After a few minutes she had her thigh resting over my hip lightly grinding her hips against me. My hand reached up and began to clutch at the back of Elena's shirt when an overwhelming sense of arousal starting to develop. At some point her mouth found its way down my throat with hot open mouthed kisses placed there. My head fell back against the arm of the couch and a guttural moan escaped my mouth the moment I felt sharp fangs against my neck]

**Elena:** ~it took everything I had to pull myself away from Damon's lips, my erratic breaths ghosting across his heated neck as I trail it with kisses. I continue to grind my hips into Damon, whimpering softly at the arousing effect it has on me. I suddenly reach his pulse point which causes my fangs to extend, their sharp points teasing Damon's molten flesh. I start to pierce the beckoning flesh when there's a knock at the front door~

**Damon:** [I get completely lost in everything Elena was doing, arching my neck for her as a silent invitation to take me in that uniquely intimate way by drinking from me but just as Elena is about to indulge in her desire to have me there's a knock at the door. I curse under my breath as Elena immediately stops what she was doing; the moment was obviously ruined now. Elena goes to apologize to me but I interrupt her] _It's fine, Elena. Just go let Ric in, will you?_ [Elena gives me a questioning look] _I told him that Jo could practice magic here at my house to make up for compelling him or whatever._

**Elena:**_ Oh. ._~it takes me a few moments to pull myself away from Damon, my body still pulsing with need and desire. I capture Damon's lips in one more sensual kiss before forcing myself up. I yell _"just a second!"_ when there's a second knock, groaning softly as I try to make myself presentable. I feign a smile as I open the door to greet Ric but the smile quickly falters when I see no one there. My brows furrow in confusion as I glance around outside~_ hello?. ._~I wait a few moments, thinking someone will walk back up but nothing happens. I try to ignore the uneasiness I feel as I turn to walk back inside, but that feeling quickly escalates as I bump right into Kai. I gasp loudly in fear, but before I can respond he knocks me out with a crowbar unbeknownst to Damon who can't see or hear anything due to a cloaking spell~

**Damon:** [I close my eyes trying to compose myself before getting up and going to pour me a drink. After I down a glass or two of alcohol before making my way towards the front door expecting to see Ric and Elena standing there but to my surprise there's no one there. Just an empty hallway. I felt confused wondering where Elena went to]_ Elena?_

**Elena:** ~hours had passed and here I was waking up inside Mystic Falls High school. I groan from the major headache I was experiencing, vaguely remembering how Kai had explained to me about us being under a cloaking spell. It takes a few moments before I realize my arms are tied up at each side of my head, my body positioned in the middle of the hallway~_ what the hell?_

**Damon:** [I go outside looking around and the car Elena had driven here was now gone. I get out my phone only to see there was a waiting text about something urgent coming up with Liz's condition and she had to leave. Apologizing and asking for a rain-check. I sighed softly and sent a short text to Elena's phone] _TXT: I understand. Talk later. Xo._ [I go back in the house eventually falling asleep on the couch]

**Elena:** ~I scream from the feel of my blood turning to acid as Kai harnesses all of his magic on me. I can feel an extra painful burning sensation along my right ring finger, making me glance up to see that my daylight ring was melting. My heart hammers in fear and worry~ _Kai stop it! You're melting my ring! Please stop!_ ~the silver piece of jewelry has formed into a liquid which makes me panic even more. Somehow I manage to use every ounce of my inhuman strength to jerk my hands free from the chains that had me trapped. I rush to the nearby science lab and turn on the faucet, letting the cool water run over my finger and the dissolving ring. I feel tears stinging my eyes when I see that it isn't helping and the one piece of jewelry that not only kept me safe in the sunlight but it was made by my best friend, Bonnie, who was gone forever. Just like my ring now~ _No!_

**Damon:** [After a visit with Liz Forbes to see how she was doing I come home and as soon as I walk in the door I hear my phone ring. answer my phone with a sarcastic greeting] _Magic camp. How may I help you?_ [After a second I hear Elena's panicked voice on the other end telling me that Kai has her at the high school but before I can manage a reply Elena hangs up. I felt a sense of worry for Elena's safety but I didn't have time to indulge in that feeling. I quickly convinced Liv to come with me to rescue Elena]

* * *

Thanks for reading. After this is essentially where the episode picks up and Damon rescues Elena from Kai.


End file.
